Episode 7656 (1st November 2016)
Plot Sam brings hungover Kerry a cup of tea and offers to make her breakfast everyday. Sam assumes he and Kerry are a couple now and is crushed when she explains last night was a mistake. Sam hits back and says he isn't surprised Dan dumped her if this is the way she treats people. Joanie gives Zak a present for Belle before she heads to work. She tells Zak that she thinks Jermaine and Megan is something of nothing. Rishi turns up at the factory hungover and immediately heads out for fresh air, insisting he isn't hungover. Lisa does her best to get the lasagna stain out the wall, wanting everything to be perfect for Belle. She instructs Zak to get Belle a bunch of flowers, and hopes if the visit goes well, Belle will be home for good. Bob sells his top secret blue hangover cure in the café. Megan and Jermaine talk and Jermaine fears Belle will have realises he isn't the man for her. Joanie gets fright when she sees Megan's teeth that have gone blue after drinking the handover cure. Dan tells Ross he should start looking for another job, but Ross is adamant he isn't going anywhere so Dan decides to keep out of his way. Dan tells Ross he should be ashamed for ruining his life for a bet, although Ross insists Kerry was up for it. Zak is suspicious to see Jermaine and Megan together and punches him. He feels guilty when Jermaine explains Megan asked him to help stop Frank pestering her. Diane takes Ashley to a dementia support group. Lisa gets a bag of peas to place on Jermaine's face, but she accidentally spills the contents onto the floor, just as Sam arrives back with Belle. Jermaine leaves to give Belle some time with her family and the Dingles awkwardly sit around and to talk with Belle. Dan tells Ross they are going to have this out, despite Chrissie's warnings that she might need to get some new mechanics. Dan punches Ross to the ground. Lisa asks Belle when she thinks she'll be home for good, insisting her daughter seems so much better already. She inquires about the voices and is glad to hear Belle hasn't heard any for weeks. Belle leaves to go to see Chas. Moira tells Charity that she had nothing to do with Cain dumping her. Dan tells Ross to take a pop at him, so Ross does, and knocks Dan out cold. Belle tells Chas she had to get out for a while, as Zak and Lisa were trying too hard to pretend they're a happy family. Lisa overhears as Belle tells Chas she's still hearing the voices, but she knows they aren't real now. Diane and Ashley returns from a dementia group and Diane suggests day-care for Ashley, but Laurel insists they are fine the way they are. Charity tells Moira she doesn't know how lucky she is with Cain pining for her on her doorstep. Belle asks Zak and Lisa if they can all start being honest with each other before Jermaine arrives to take her back to the facility. Megan dumps Kerry possessions on the street, stating she doesn't deserve a friend like Sam. Zak apologises for messing things up, and Lisa admits she is angry with herself, as she wanted everything to be perfect, but everything went wrong. Zak explains Belle didn't want to worry her and they'll work on getting through this together. Lisa reminds him they are no longer together, but Zak is adamant they can still put things right for their daughter. He leans in for a kiss, but Lisa pushes Zak away and tells him to go. Cast Regular cast *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Joanie Dingle - Denise Black *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Jermaine Bailey - Micah Balfour *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Dotty Thomas - Tilly-Rue Foster and Ellerie Carroll (uncredited) *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb Guest cast None. Locations *Tenant House - Front steps *Church Lane *Dale Head - Downstairs rooms *Sharma & Sharma - Office *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Café Main Street - Interior *Dingle & Dingle Automotives - Forecourt, garage and office *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms *The Woolpack - Public bar and backroom Notes *The client Priya Kotecha meets in The Woolpack is uncredited despite a line of dialogue. Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes